


Beside the sea

by conversephan



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys Kissing, Comfort No Hurt, DNF being gay for 800 words, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), art restorer!george, programmer!dream, ugh they r so cute :(, very light angst if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversephan/pseuds/conversephan
Summary: In that moment, it felt like they were the only people in the world, and they were all that mattered.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Beside the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil context: dre & gogy have been together for years & they live in a house on the beach :]

It didn’t surprise George to find Dream there, sat on their part of the beach, on a blanket just a few metres away from the gentle, lapping water. The rays from the rising sun cast a soft light on him, his hair still slightly tousled from sleep. His legs were pulled up to his chest with his head resting lazily on his knee. Seeing Dream like this sent a warm feeling through George’s chest. 

The night before had been rough. 

Dream had been a ticking time bomb waiting to blow; hands shaking as they gripped his hair, just begging for his brain to slow down so he could finish this stupid job. He had been pacing the length of the living room, murmuring nonsense under his breath, apparently trying to get all of his thoughts out. It had taken longer than usual to calm him, but it had ended with his head in George’s lap, tears slowly slipping onto his lover’s thigh as he took deep breaths. George’s soft whispers of reassurance helping him slowly drift off to sleep.

Dream was calm now, taking steady breaths and warm with a blanket wrapped around him. George couldn’t help but smile as he made his way over to Dream. He hadn’t noticed George yet, so startled slightly as he felt a kiss being pressed into his hair. Dream turned around to see George leant over slightly to come down to his height, dark circles under his squinted eyes with a tired, lopsided grin on his face. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” George whispered, pressing his face against Dream’s cheek. His stubble slightly scratched across George’s nose; it was warm from the time he had been sat in the sun. Being this close, they could almost hear each other’s heartbeats joining the splash of the waves and the distant cry of the seagulls flying overhead. 

In that moment, it felt like they were the only people in the world, and they were all that mattered.

Dream untucked his legs and parted them, patting the space between them as an invitation to George. He didn’t hesitate to sit there, Dream wrapping his blanket-clad arms around George and pulling him against his chest. George sighed softly, content, finally warm and feeling Dream’s chest rise and fall behind him. He could hear his gentle humming and smell his shampoo. His senses were entirely Dream – his Dream. George found himself thinking he could die happily in his arms. 

Dream surveyed the boy in front of him, thinking of just how much George had changed his life for the better. All the things they’d been through, yet George still stayed. The steady, constant warmth of reassurance that he would always be his. 

“Hey, George?” Dream quietly asked. 

George hummed in response. 

“I was just thinking about us, how much we’ve gone through and all that. We deserve all this, y’know?” 

“Deserve what?” George turned his head slightly as Dream rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“This. Just us together with our little house on the beach, getting to wake up together every morning and… I don’t know, I’m just grateful for you and everything we’ve got, I guess.”

George chuckled quietly, taking one of Dream’s hands in his own and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

“You’re being awfully soft today.” There was a fondness in George’s voice that he reserved only for Dream. “But yes, we do deserve it, my love. I don’t think I tell you enough how much I love you and everything we have.” 

Dream couldn’t help but smile at that, squeezing George’s hand affectionately. He’d never felt so loved in his entire life – not just in that moment, but since they were children. Video calling each other across the ocean, remembering tenderly how shy and small George looked on his computer screen. A thought came to Dream suddenly, and he knew in that instant it was something he couldn’t keep to himself. 

“If I asked you to marry me right now, would you say yes?” 

George took a sharp intake of breath at that, leaning out of Dream’s hold to turn around and look at him. 

“Are you being serious right now?” His face was shocked, and his eyes wide; it almost made Dream laugh. 

“Yeah, baby. I wanna marry you.” Dream said casually, his shoulders shrugged slightly. In reality, his heart was beating a thousand miles a minute, his chest was tight in anticipation and there was a slight ringing in his ears from how overwhelmed he felt. Before he could overthink, he felt George’s warm lips against his and hands cupping his face. George. George was kissing him gently, yet with so much passion. His shoulders relaxed; his hands wrapped around his lover’s waist without thinking twice. 

“God. Yes, Dream.” George said as he leaned away slightly. Their lips barely touched. “A million times yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI :D This is my first time writing in years and my first time uploading to Ao3!! This is a lil something I wrote for my uni assessment, when I was asked to write a section of a short story I KNEW I had to write abt my boys <3 I rlly wanna make this into a series, maybe writing how they met/got together/after marriage etc. I'll wait n see how this goes tho!! kudos & comments appreciated x


End file.
